La princesa y el mago de las plantas
by Bellossom-chan
Summary: ONESHOT Side-story de Brizna de Aire. En esta historia se presenta un poco del pasado de Naoko cuando conoce a Shuuji y algunos antecedentes que quedaron fuera de BdA. Espero les guste.
1. Disclaimer

**DECLARACION DE RESPONSABILIDAD LIMITADA**

Por Bellossom-chan

Para historias basadas en CARDCAPTOR SAKURA

Muchos personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Kodansha. No fueron ideados por mí.

Sus antecedentes previos al relato no son completamente de mi creación. Fueron concebidos por Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Tsubaki Nekoi, Mokona Apapa, mejor conocidas como CLAMP.

Los derechos de autor de los personajes son propiedad de los ya mencionados grupos, sus concesionarios y filiales, y al usarlos no tengo la intención de ser acreedora a remuneración alguna derivada de la distribución de este trabajo.

Sin embargo, las situaciones descritas, así como su orden y conceptualización, son de mi composición y cualquier cita o referencia ha sido debidamente notada en el espacio correspondiente.

De igual manera, este trabajo contiene nombres de marcas y productos que están registrados y son propiedad de individuos o grupos con los cuales no tengo ninguna relación. Su utilización en el contexto de la historia no significa en ningún momento que los endorse o quiera hacerles propaganda.

Finalmente, cualquier parecido con la vida real u otro trabajo oral, escrito, pictográfico o iconográfico es meramente accidental e involuntario.

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

**Gracias por leer y disfruten.**

**(^o^) V**


	2. La princesa y el mago de las plantas

**La princesa y el mago de las plantas**

* * *

Desde la orilla del acantilado un joven vestido completamente de negro, alto, de cabello oscuro y con la piel ligeramente bronceada, estaba parado observando a la distancia tratando de percibir los cambios que la escena había sufrido con los años.

Algunos edificios nuevos pintados en colores llamativos hacían que la zona comercial pareciera mucho más grande bloqueando la vista directa de la plaza principal. Pero los parques y veredas de cerezos estaban todavía en su mismo sitio. A pesar de que los primeros días de primavera se acercaban los pétalos blancos y rosados de estos árboles aún se encontraban renuentes a florecer, mostrando una columna café y grisácea donde pronto explotarían en toda su blancura marcando el final del invierno.

Shūji Hōjō visitaba Tomoeda por segunda vez en menos de un año con motivo de llevar a cabo una misión muy importante. Él, junto con su prima Akina, estarían a cargo de escoltar a la señorita Tomoyo Daidōji y a su acompañante, Eriol Hiiragizawa, hasta su natal isla en Osaka.

El muchacho se había embarcado justo al término de sus clases, decidiendo saltarse la ceremonia de clausura, para estar allí en la fecha indicada por la Heredera de Nanashiro. Pero su arribo estaba ligeramente adelantado por una razón específica que no estaba del todo relacionada con la misión.

"Buenos días. ¿Ves algo que te interese?" lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz femenina que venía desde atrás de él.

Al dar vuelta la mirada del chico se posó en los ojos, color café ámbar, ocultos tras un par de anteojos redondeados.

"Princesa Naoko llegas a tiempo como siempre" le dio la bienvenida el oscuro muchacho, "te ves preciosa" la elogió con sinceridad acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente metiendo una mano en el bolsillo del abrigo azul que usaba sobre un suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco. La falda lisa color negro, de un largo estratégico, mostraba una pequeña fracción de pierna que la separaba de dos largas calcetas con moderno diseño multicolor y unas zapatillas de bailarina negras.

La pareja se saludó con un corto y tierno beso para después tomarse de las manos y mirar a la distancia.

El clima estaba en transición, por lo que el frío no se sentía tanto como en los meses de crudo invierno, pero no podía prescindirse del uso de abrigo, sobre todo para alguien proveniente de climas más cálidos, como Shūji.

"Traje lo que me pediste" finalmente habló Naoko volteando a verlo al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso un libro y lo ofrecía al muchacho.

Era una copia de la novela _Persuasión_.

El joven la tomó explorando entre las primeras hojas para encontrar una hoja de maple. Los recuerdos que representaba el separador de la chica fluyeron a la mente de Shūji como una onda cálida en medio del frío.

* * *

-/-

* * *

"No podrás vencerme villana. Te encontraré no importa cuánto te escondas" declaró la voz de un niño mientras se escuchaba el sonido de sus apresuradas pisaditas quebrando ramas a su paso.

La arboleda del parque detrás de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad de Tomoeda no era el lugar más seguro para que los niños jugaran. Sobretodo por el acantilado cuyo fondo era una calle transitada. Sin embargo para el pequeño Shūji, quien disfrutaba al divertirse con su prima cuando la visitaba, éste era el sitio de práctica ideal.

Después de entrar a la primaria de la isla de su familia, era rara la ocasión en que permitían a los niños Hōjō salir. Pero por ser su primer verano, y ya que su madre estaría ocupada con su escuela de arreglos florales, la tía de Shūji lo había invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos en Tokio.

Akina Hōjō era estudiante de quinto de primaria en una escuela local en esos momentos y vivía con su madre al haber obtenido un permiso especial de parte del consejo familiar. Por ser varios años mayor que Shūji, su prima lo molestaba dándole abrazos estrujadores a cada oportunidad. Pero también lo acompañaba a jugar una vez que sus lecciones de verano terminaban, ofreciendo repasar los entrenamientos de control de espíritus que Shūji debía realizar todos los días.

Con su amplia experiencia en el control de la naturaleza, ella se camuflaba entre el follaje con gran habilidad. Era tarea del niño encontrarla antes del tiempo límite. Como un juego de escondidillas pero más difícil, ya que la muchacha colocaba trampas disfrazando animales como ardillas y pájaros para confundirlo.

Esa tarde calurosa de verano Akina se quedó dormida encima de una rama de árbol alto mientras esperaba a que Shūji la encontrara. El niño se distraía fácilmente y era frecuente que se le acabara el tiempo antes de que encontrara a su prima.

Explorando por un sendero apartado Shūji encantaba hojas caídas para marcar su camino y no perder el rumbo, dejando detrás de si una estela verde y luminosa que solo él y su prima podrían distinguir. Fue entonces que un ruido en la distancia capturó su atención.

"-Ya te tengo-" pensó el chiquillo tramando un plan para sorprender a Akina.

Se acercó a hurtadillas hasta el origen del sonido y, al asomarse, encontró a una pequeña niña de grandes ojos y con cabello café a los hombros en corte bob. Un pañuelo blanco trenzado sostenía a ambos lados de su cabeza dos velas blancas. La blusa, falda y zapatos blancos completaban el cuadro haciéndola parecer una aparición del bosque.

Shūji se mantuvo en su sitio, petrificado por miedo, incertidumbre y fascinación.

La niña sacó del bolsillo de su falda una bolsa de plástico llena de un polvo blanco a la cual hizo un pequeño agujero en la punta y, exclamando "¡Ooooo… oooo!" a intervalos, mientras regaba el polvillo alrededor suyo formando un círculo mas bien ovalado.

Luego, tomando una varita de madera con tiras de papel de china blanco, que hasta entonces había estado en el suelo a un lado de ella, comenzó a bailar invocando encantamientos.

"¡Yuurei, yuurei, tomo de ireba, kite, kite, hyoji sarete!" cantaba una y otra vez girando en su propio eje y agitando su bastón arriba y abajo haciendo que el papel creara un ruido rítmico.

No pudiendo aguantar la risa al darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de una niña común y corriente haciendo teatro, Shūji dejó escapar un ruido que hizo que ella volteara en su dirección.

"¿Estás ahí espíritu?" preguntó ella dejando de moverse y observando con atención.

A Shūji se le ocurrió una traviesa idea y, volviéndose invisible por medio de un jutsu que le habían enseñado, se acercó hasta el claro donde la niña había estado cantando.

"Aquí estoooooy" exclamó él agravando su voz con un tono que pretendía intimidarla.

Ella se emocionó mucho y, mirando a derecha e izquierda, buscó el origen de la voz.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo moriste? ¿Qué se siente estar muerto? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" bombardeó la pequeña con preguntas.

Shūji rió por lo bajo de nuevo, se acercó y sopló por detrás de la oreja de la chica. Luego lanzó un montón de hojas al aire y las dejó suspendidas sobre ella, haciendo que flotaran lentamente hasta regresar al suelo.

Por último, se escondió de nuevo detrás de un árbol a espaldas de ella y, afinando la voz, contestó a manera de orden "primero dime, ¿porqué me has llamado, niña?".

"Bueno…" se apenó ella, dando media vuelta y tratando de explicar sus razones, "… es verano y mis compañeros de escuela quieren organizar un reto de valentía al final de las clases suplementarias. Pero cuando les dije que los fantasmas no me asustan me dijeron que yo tendría que caminar por el cementerio sola ese día. Así que, para defenderme de los espíritus malos, se me ocurrió llamar a uno bueno y pedirle que me acompañara. Si durante el reto tratan de asustarme los fantasmas malos, tú podrías pedirles que se fueran…" elaboró la niña exponiendo su caso.

Tras escuchar esto Shūji se sintió apenado por haber tratado de asustarla. Ella parecía creer en los seres sobrenaturales genuinamente y el chico decidió que no era justo engañarla.

"Mi nombre es Shūji" confesó entonces él, "tengo 6 años y no estoy muerto" explicó, removiendo el encantamiento que había conjurado sobre sí mismo y apareciendo detrás de un árbol cerca del claro. "Pero, si me perdonas por haberte jugado una broma, podemos ser amigos" le ofreció contrito.

Naoko lo observó como si fuera un fantasma verdadero.

"Pero… ¿cómo hiciste todo eso? La voz… mi cabello, las hojas… ¿eres acaso un brujo? ¿Un shaman? ¿Un esper?" se acercó a él acosándolo con sus preguntas y Shūji dio dos pasos atrás quedando atrapado entre ella y el árbol a su espalda. La pequeña puso su rostro a solo centímetros de él.

"No puedo decirte…" se le escapó mientras se cubría la cara apenado por la cercanía de la niña.

"Está bien. Por cierto, ¿te han dicho que hablas gracioso?" dijo aceptando la disculpa y retirándose de nuevo en dirección de su círculo blanco. "En fin. Pues podemos ser amigos…" ofreció, "pero me ayudarás con el reto de valentía".

Shūji tardó en responder por lo que ella interpuso "harás tu cosa de esper para que no te vean los de mi clase y me acompañarás a caminar por el cementerio. Y, si quieren asustarme, ¡tú les darás su merecido!" anunció ella dando un par de débiles puñetazos al aire y sonriéndole.

El chico frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que me dejen hacer eso. De hecho no me dan permiso de mostrarle mis poderes a nadie que no sea de mi familia" racionalizó considerando llamar a Akina para que lo ayudara.

"Pero ya me los enseñaste. Bueno algunos. ¿Cómo es que lo haces?" preguntó curiosa.

"Eso es clasificado" se rehusó de nuevo el chico.

Entonces la niña sacó del bolsillo de su falda una cámara desechable y le tomó varias fotos al chico sin dar previo aviso.

"¿Qué haces?" la observó con duda.

"Las pegaré por todo el vecindario para que se enteren de que eres un esper" lo amenazó.

"¡AHH! No hagas eso" entró en pánico Shūji pensando en los problemas para su tía y prima si los demás se enteraban de que tenían habilidades descomunales. "Puedo controlar los espíritus de las plantas, mira" reveló con facilidad mientras hacía un par de signos con las manos creando una cadena de hojas que se conectaba desde el suelo hasta una rama de árbol sobre ellos.

"¡WOW! ¡Por fin un ser sobrenatural verdadero!" se regocijó la pequeña tocando la verde liana y colgándose de ella para comprobar su existencia.

Era tan sólida y fuerte como una cuerda.

Le daba vueltas jalándola y dejándola ir y haciendo todo tipo de sonidos d fascinación.

Shūji, por su parte, se había sorprendido de que, tras ver eso, la niña no saliera huyendo de él. Pero, por el contrario, ella se había emocionado y no parecía tener la intención de irse.

"¿No tienes miedo?" le preguntó intrigado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Debería estar asustada?" se extrañó ella. "Es que siempre he querido encontrar a alguien así. Ahora solo tengo que continuar mi búsqueda y seguramente pronto conoceré a extraterrestres, dragones y fantasmas, ellos también existen, ¿sabes?" indicó Naoko dejando la liana.

"Eres una niña muy extraña" decidió Shūji.

"No es 'una niña', mi nombre es Naoko, y algún día me convertiré en la princesa de todos los seres sobrenaturales" declaró alzando la mano y poniendo en alto su varita de madera.

La alegría de la pequeña se contagió a Shūji, quien se sentía feliz de poder tener a alguien, aparte de su prima, con quien hacer amistad durante sus vacaciones.

"Está bien, princesa Naoko" exclamó él, "yo soy un caballero de brillante armadura. En estos momentos me encuentro en busca del Monstruo Vegetal del Otoño. Se ha escondido en estos bosques y mi deber es hallarlo".

"Shuu-chan…" le puso ella como sobrenombre, "entonces te ordeno de inmediato que continúes tu misión. Yo te acompañaré. Juntos venceremos a ese monstruo y conquistaremos el bosque para extender mi reino" proclamó Naoko y ambos corrieron en la dirección en que se había acercado Shūji.

* * *

Todas las mañanas, después de adelantar su tarea de verano, Shūji acudía a la entrada del colegio de su nueva amiga y, en cuanto Naoko salía de clases, los dos iban al círculo blanco a imaginar como conquistar el bosque. También planeaban qué travesuras harían el día del reto de valentía. Pero más que nada, platicaban acerca de lo que les gustaba comer o qué animales les gustaría tener de mascota, o qué querían hacer cuando fueran grandes.

Shūji no contaba mucho sobre su familia, pues eso estaba declarado como información clasificada, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaban cosas acerca de su madre quien vivía en Osaka y tenía una florería y era maestra, o que a él le gustaban mucho las plantas, porque le recordaban cuando había vivido con su madre.

"¿Entonces no vives con tu mamá?" preguntó Naoko despistada mientras se sentaban a la orilla del acantilado observando el pueblo debajo de ellos.

"Ahora estoy en entrenamiento y por eso no puedo" dijo él con seriedad.

Naoko puso una cara de tristeza, como si estuviera imaginándose a ella misma sin su madre.

"Pero no es tan malo… están mis tíos y primos, y mi abuela. Mi familia es muy grande y unida; vivimos en una isla y siempre estamos ocupados. Deberías ver las fiestas. Son tan alegres. Cuando hay bodas o llega algún primo nuevo toda la familia se reúne. Mi madre me visita cada vez que puede. Y el día que entre a la preparatoria podré vivir con ella" explicó rápidamente tratando de convencer a Naoko.

Ella lo miró con simpatía y preguntó "¿y en esas fiestas tienen fuegos artificiales?".

"Por supuesto que los hay" declaró.

"Me gustan mucho. En el festival del final de verano lanzan unos muy bonitos. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos?" propuso la niña. "Me vestiré con una yukata de verdad" ofreció tratando de convencerlo.

"Claro" declaró él. "La princesa usará un traje real y yo seré su vasallo" agregó son una sonrisa.

* * *

Por la tarde, después de sus clases y actividades de club, Akina alcanzaba a Shūji enfrente de la biblioteca, pues ahí era donde él despedía a Naoko, quien tenía la costumbre de ir a encontrarse con su padre, uno de los bibliotecarios, y esperarlo mientras leía; ella quería romper el record de leer más libros que todos durante las vacaciones.

La prima del niño observaba cada vez que él se despedía de su amiga y se aseguraba de que ella hubiera entrado antes de acercarse a Shūji.

"No debes encariñarte con ella, Shūji. Recuerda lo que nos repiten nuestras madres siempre: si te enamoras esa persona morirá" lo amenazaba en tono sombrío.

Pero con cada día que pasaba la advertencia parecía pasar a segundo plano y Akina podía ver la suave mirada con que su primo seguía a la niña, lleno de inocencia y pureza. Lo peor de todo era que, por más que ella quisiera detener lo que estuviera sucediendo, no podía sentir más que ternura por los dos.

* * *

Pronto el curso de verano terminó y llegó el día de la prueba de valentía.

Varios estudiantes de la primaria de Naoko, en su mayoría alumnos mayores, de tercero y cuarto año, se habían reunido a la entrada del templo Tsukimine cada uno con linterna en mano y emocionado por participar en el evento.

El jefe de grupo de una de las clases de cuarto era ayudante del sacerdote del templo, y amigo de la hija del mismo. Por lo que, cuando pidieron permiso para llevar a cabo la actividad, la señorita Kaho Mizuki aceptó gustosa y decidió estar a cargo de supervisar la prueba.

El grupo de niños fue creciendo y, cuando se confirmó la asistencia de todos los que habían escrito sus nombres en la lista de participación, el jefe de grupo de cuarto grado llamó la atención de todos para que formaran una fila y así poder explicar como habían de proceder.

"Todos tomarán un número de esta bolsa. La persona que tenga el mismo número que ustedes será su pareja en el reto. Esta tarde el representante de tercero, la señorita Mizuki y yo colocamos velas blancas y redondas a mitad del recorrido. Cada uno deberá atravesar el cementerio, recuperar una de estas velas, y regresar aquí, siguiendo la ruta que está marcada. Salirse del camino o hacer trampa los descalifica. Cuando todos hayan vuelto llevaremos las velas al estanque, las encenderemos y las pondremos en botes para honrar a los espíritus. ¿Alguna pregunta?" concluyó la explicación.

"No es pregunta. Sólo queremos decirles que Yanagizawa del salón 1-3 dijo que ella no quiere tener a nadie de pareja porque no tiene miedo" declaró uno de los niños en el grupo de Naoko.

"¿Eso es cierto, Yanagizawa?" preguntó una de las chicas.

"No vayas solita. Deberías ir con alguien de acompañante" declaró otra.

De entre sus compañeros sólo Naoko y media docena de los niños se habían inscrito al reto. Sin embargo las niñas acudieron para darle ánimos o tratar de persuadirla para que desistiera de ir por su cuenta.

"Estaré bien" explicó ella calmadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección del representante.

"De acuerdo" afirmó él.

Comenzó a pasar por enfrente de cada uno de los participantes permitiéndoles hurgar en la bolsa para escoger su número, el cual indicaría en qué posición entrarían y con quién irían.

A Naoko le tocó el turno ocho.

Después de obtener su número la chica se apartó un poco del grupo y, cerciorándose que nadie la observara, se escabullo entre unos arbustos cercanos a la entrada encontrándose con Shūji.  
"Mi turno es de los de en medio" declaró mostrándole el papel.

"No te preocupes. Estoy listo para lo que sea, princesa. No permitiré que te hagan algo" proclamó airoso.

"Gracias" dijo ella y, sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso en la mejilla al niño. "Iré a formarme de nuevo" lo miró con inocencia y se dirigió al grupo otra vez.

Shūji se había quedado congelado en su lugar. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su cara cambiaba de color con cada pensamiento; alegría, vergüenza, placer, sorpresa, preocupación y confusión, todas las emociones desfilaron por su mente en un segundo.

Akina, quien lo espiaba desde arriba del árbol, lo observó poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo con ternura. Sin embargo, su deber era vigilar a su primo y asegurarse que no se metiera en problemas. Rodando desde su rama cayó a un lado de él silenciosamente y lo miró. Él no se percataba de su presencia, pues tenía la mirada perdida.

"Shūji…" llamó su atención Akina, "¿cuál es el plan?".

El niño volteó regresando a la realidad.

"¿El plan?..." repitió la pregunta. "¡Ah!... este…" balbuceó.

"Si, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Irás con ella durante el recorrido o la seguirás aparte? ¿Quieres que también vaya yo?" indagó la joven.

"No vengas" negó niño mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. "Yo puedo encargarme. Para eso entrenamos todo el verano".

"De acuerdo" aceptó ella dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Gracias" murmuró Shūji un poco apenado y con cara de enfado.

"Eres adorable, lo sabías" sonrió ella y, sin poder contenerse, lo estrujó en un apretado abrazo.

"Ya suéltame" pronunció el niño tratando de librarse de su prima.

"Ah, mira, ya están llamando a la señorita Yanagizawa. ¿No se supone que debes protegerla? Que ineficiencia. Le aconsejaré que se busque un mejor vasallo la próxima vez…" señaló Akina mientras lo soltaba.

Shūji miró a Naoko adentrarse hacia el cementerio y rápidamente realizó la técnica que había usado anteriormente para hacerse invisible. Con agilidad se desplazó a través del atrio en dirección de la entrada. Sin embargo su paso se vio obstaculizado por la fila de participantes.

De repente detrás de él escuchó una voz.

"Si deseas entrar puedes hacerlo a través de este camino".

Al dar media vuelta Shūji encontró la mirada de la doncella del templo que lo observaba directamente.

El niño se sorprendió pensando que tal vez su truco había fallado, pero ninguna otra persona parecía darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.

"Anda, si te apresuras la alcanzarás en un instante" declaró de nuevo Kaho Mizuki como si hablara con el aire al tiempo que señalaba una pequeña vereda que se abría entre los arbustos a un lado de la entrada.

Shūji decidió no indagar al respecto y, asintiendo con la cabeza, siguió el camino señalado. Efectivamente en unos cuantos segundos se topó con Naoko.

Ella caminaba con pasos pequeños mirando hacia el círculo de luz que iluminaba con su linterna frente a ella.

"Princesa, no temas. Estoy aquí" murmuró Shūji al oído de la niña tomando la mano libre de Naoko en la de él.

Juntos caminaron a paso seguro siguiendo los letreros que indicaban la ruta.

"Cuidado" advirtió el chico dando un ligero tirón a la mano de ella para hacer que se detuviera. "Detrás de la tercera lápida hay alguien, en la derecha. Es un niño así que no tengas miedo" pronunció en tono tranquilizador.

Naoko apuntó con su linterna y anunció "sal de ahí. Te vi y no te tengo miedo".

Efectivamente, un estudiante de tercero se asomó de atrás de la piedra con las manos en alto.

"Me has descubierto. Adelante" declaró.

"Gracias" sonrió Naoko reanudando la marcha con Shūji a su lado. "Pero ten cuidado…" continuó la niña, "hay algo en el aire alrededor de esa tumba que me parece sospechoso; creo que son almas que han sido perturbadas" afirmó en tono lúgubre, siendo estas palabras señal para que su amiguito conjurara un truco en que hojas que rodeaban al oponente comenzaban a brillar como luciérnagas.

El muchacho de tercer año vio los destellos a su alrededor y, asustándose, se alejó de su sitio volviendo en los pasos de Naoko hacia la entrada del cementerio.

Los niños se rieron por su travesura y reanudaron el recorrido.

Hubo dos obstáculos más antes de llegar a la meta, pero Shūji se encargó de advertir a Naoko de cada uno y de ahuyentarlos, y pronto adquirieron una de las velas. Saliendo por el otro extremo del cementerio volvieron a la entrada para reunirse con el grupo. Tras esperar al resto de los concursantes a que terminaran Naoko quedó dentro del selecto grupo de valientes que concluyeron el desafío hasta el final, y tuvo el honor de encender la vela y colocarla en un barquito de papel para ofrecerlo a los espíritus.

Todas las niñas del salón de Naoko la felicitaban por su hazaña, acaparando su atención con preguntas sobre como había pasado la prueba con tanta calma.  
"Cuento con una protección sobrenatural" presumió ella sonriendo.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a casa Naoko volvió a encontrarse con Shūji y se prometieron asistir al festival de fuegos artificiales para celebrar su victoria.

* * *

"Te advierto que no debes enamorarte de la señorita Yanagizawa, Shūji" lo regañó Akina mientras acompañaba a su primo de camino al festival.

"Hmm…" musitó cabizbajo el chico.

.

_Esa tarde, antes de ir al festival, la madre de su prima, su hermana menor, tía de ambos, y Akina lo habían llevado a conocer a una niña muy hermosa. Ella era alumna de baile de su tía en común y recibía clases particulares en casa, un enorme edificio occidental lleno de ventanas y pasillos._

_Al ver a Akina, la pequeña de largos cabellos color azabache había saludado con familiaridad y se había comportado muy amable y apacible mostrando siempre una divina sonrisa. Pero no había nada en ella que llamara la atención de Shūji, quien solo pensaba en la diversión de la noche._

_Durante la lección el chico había observado sin mucha atención, cabeceando somnoliento en algunos momentos._

_Una vez concluida la visita Akina le reveló que ella era la Heredera de Nanashiro._

_"Estoy aquí con mi madre para poder estudiarla y vigilarla" lo confesó en tono astuto. "¿Sabes?" continuó, "el deseo de la abuela Yona es que tú le hagas el juramento" se sonrió con picardía._

_A raíz de ese comentario el pequeño se había molestado mucho. Para Shūji nada de eso tenía sentido, pero no podía evitar la sensación de enfado._

.

Por lo tanto, cuando los primos habían salido de casa para acudir al festival el pequeño practicaba su versión de la ley del hielo contra Akina.

Ella había quedado de verse con las chicas de su clase mientras que Shūji se encontraría con Naoko y algunas personas de su clase.

"Al menos no se te vaya a ocurrir decirle. Recuerda lo que puede pasar" advirtió severamente.

"Lo se, lo se… esas palabras son prohibidas" la miró Shūji de reojo un poco triste recordando otro suceso ocurrido antes de salir al festival.

Esa tarde su tía había recibido una llamada en la que se había enterado que uno de los tíos Hōjō había perdido a su esposa en un accidente repentino. La noticia había llegado como un shock para todos, y al mismo tiempo se sentía en el ambiente una sensación de advenimiento. Era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera y todos lo sabían: la muerte del ser querido de un Hōjō era su maldición.

Comenzaron a hacer arreglos para salir hacia la isla al día siguiente y estar presentes durante el sepelio. Sin embargo, por ser el último evento del verano con sus amigos, la madre de Akina les había permitido ir al festival gracias a la insistencia de su hija.

Cuando Shūji pensaba en que tendría que despedirse de Naoko esa misma noche, tal vez para siempre, su corazón se encogía de dolor.

Al ver a su primo tan acongojado, Akina se sintió un poco mal por la reprimenda. Pero la muerte de una persona en su familia siempre la ponía así. Le recordaba la muerte de su propio padre, así como su propia susceptibilidad de causarle a alguien un destino similar.

"Mira Shūji," le habló calmadamente, "esto que sientes por la señorita Yanagizawa no es algo malo, y no eres malo por sentirlo" explicó. "Así que te propongo algo. Disfruta de este festival con una sonrisa y quita de tu mente todo lo demás. Y al final, cuando te despidas, si de verdad atesoras ese sentimiento, prométele que no la olvidarás. Es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora".

"Entiendo" contestó él a las palabras de su prima.

Al llegar a la entrada del festival las amigas de Akina la recibieron entre elogios por la bella yukata larga color verde oscuro que portaba y no repararon en pellizcos y cariñitos para las mejillas de Shūji quien junto a su prima y en su yukata color café parecía, en sus palabras, un muñeco. Una vez concluido el saludo la joven pidió unos momentos para asegurarse de que Shūji localizara a su grupo.

Buscando entre la multitud el niño encontró las caras familiares de algunas niñas y niños que había reconocido de la prueba de valentía. Pero no había señales de Naoko.

"¿Quién soy?" lo sorprendió una voz por detrás mientras que un par de manos cubrían su cara.

"Princesa Naoko" adivinó Shūji pronunciando ese nombre con dulzura.

"Eres bueno. Seguro son tus poderes de esper" le susurró al oído.

Apartándose de su amigo unos pasos le sonrió tomando su mano para guiarlo hacia el festival.

Akina lo observó ser llevado por la niña hacia un grupo custodiado por una señora adulta, que seguramente era madre de alguno de los chicos, y propuso al resto comenzar su recorrido en la misma dirección.

Shūji siguió el consejo de su prima y se divirtió como si no tuviera otra preocupación en el mundo. Junto con Naoko jugó toda clase de suertes, desde pescar peces dorados hasta lanzar aros en botellas, y ganó varios premios, los cuales distribuyó entre las niñas del grupo. De inmediato todos los pequeñines simpatizaron con él y para el final de la tarde lo trataban como si fueran compañeros de clase y buenos amigos.

Para el cierre del festival todos se dirigieron a la orilla del estanque principal donde se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Fue entonces que Shūji le pidió a Naoko que lo acompañara y, utilizando una técnica nueva, se ayudó de una rama de árbol para subir hasta lo alto justo a tiempo para el inicio de la presentación de pirotecnia.

Naoko, encantada de tener tan privilegiado lugar, se maravilló con cada explosión, señalando y sonriendo todo el rato.

Shūji, por su parte, se esforzó por guardar en su memoria los recuerdos de esa noche; de la alegría que sentía al estar con su amiga con cada estallido de luminoso color.

Para el gran final una serie de cohetes encendieron el cielo, y después de que quedara todo en silencio los espectadores comenzaron a retirarse.

Al bajar lentamente del árbol junto con su princesa, Shūji localizó al grupo en que habían estado y decidió que era hora de la despedida.

"Me iré a casa con las chicas, Shuu-chan" dijo despreocupada Naoko una vez que tocaron tierra.

"Pero te veré mañana en donde siempre, ¿verdad? Como ya no tengo escuela podemos vernos más temprano" sugirió ella encaminándose hacia la multitud.

Entonces Shūji la detuvo pinchando la tela de su manga.

"No iré" dijo serio. "Tengo que volver a casa y por eso no podré ir mañana".

"Pero… tan pronto… no sabía que te irías Shuu-chan. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?" se preocupó Naoko regresando a donde estaba él.

Shūji no podía explicarle, no quería decirle la verdad del porqué tendría que marcharse. Se sentía triste por dejarla. Solo en su añoranza por la compañía de la pequeña. Porque para él Naoko era su primer amor. Ese sentimiento dentro de él era verdadero. Pero si la quería en verdad tendría que dejarla, por su bien.

"Acaso… ¿hice algo malo? ¿Dije algo que no debía? No fue mi intención Shuu-chan. Perdóname te prometo no hacerlo de nuevo" se sorprendió aún más la pequeña al no recibir respuesta.

"Tú no eres mala" afirmó decidido él. "Yo… soy…" dudó en explicarle un momento.

"Señorita, por ahora nuestra familia debe resolver un asunto que podría ser demasiado peligroso para alguien como usted" declaró Akina.

Tras haberlos estado observando por un rato intervino en favor de su primo.

"Quiero que entienda que no es su culpa ni la de Shūji, pero hasta que el peligro pase no podrán estar juntos" explicó la muchacha acercándose a ellos.

Confundida Naoko volteaba de Shūji a Akina tratando de comprender lo que ocurría.

"Entonces, ¿hay que decir adiós?" preguntó finalmente.

"Por ahora, eso es lo mejor" asintió la prima de su amigo.

Naoko se acercó a Shūji y él se armó de valor para tomarla de las manos mirándola a los ojos. "Quiero decirte que nunca te voy a olvidar" declaró.

"Ni yo a ti, Shuu-chan" respondió Naoko rompiendo en llanto.

"No llores" la animó. "Recuerda, eres mi persona especial. Cuando sea fuerte y pueda protegerte de todo, yo te encontraré… ya verás. Te veré pronto, princesa Naoko. Así que por favor no llores" prometió el niño y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas que le costó mucho contener.

"Es suficiente Shūji" advirtió Akina tratando de ser lo más gentil posible.

"Entiendo" declaró el niño viendo las puntas de sus pies. "Toma princesa, adiós" se despidió poniendo en manos de Naoko una hoja de maple que era color verde, amarillo, rojo y café, en cuatro secciones perfectas como si hubiera sido pintada a mano.

"Gracias" murmuró la niña.

Shūji dio la media vuelta pero antes de que asentara el primer paso sintió un par de brazos que lo envolvían desde atrás.

"Te quiero mucho. Hasta pronto" le susurró Naoko hundiendo su cara en la espalda del niño por unos segundos y luego liberándolo y dándole un pequeño empujón.

Como si se estirara y se encogiera, la voluntad de Shūji osciló entre regresarle las palabras o irse. Pero la voz de la razón habló por él.

"Adiós, señorita" se despidió Akina tomando a su primo de la mano y dándole un jaloncito para que comenzara a caminar.

Naoko los miró alejarse y sonriéndole a su recuerdo se limpió la cara y se dispuso a reunirse con los niños de su clase.

* * *

Sin ver atrás, Shūji y Akina avanzaron por las calles y, cuando estuvieron a un par de cuadras de la case de su prima, el niño rompió en llanto, gritando muy molesto y triste.

"No es justo… ¿porqué somos así? ¿Porqué no podemos ser como los demás?" berreó colérico dejando la mano de su prima para lanzar un puñetazo a la pared, el cual le lastimó los nudillos.

Akina lo miró paciente y, tomándolo por los hombros, lo reconfortó.

"Pronto. Verás que lo lograré. Seré la Protectora de la Cima y romperé la maldición. Seré fuerte y venceré al demonio que amenaza a nuestra familia. Así nunca más tendrá que morir nadie, no tendremos miedo de amar, y nadie podrá obligarte a estar con otra persona mas que la que tú en verdad quieres" le prometió a su primo.

El niño la miró entre lágrimas y, con la manga de su yukata, se limpió la cara frotándola energéticamente.

"Yo te ayudaré" declaró finalmente dando un profundo resoplo para calmarse. "Le prometí que me volvería fuerte también. Entrenaré duro y, cuando llegue el momento, te ayudaré…".

"Sé que lo harás. Es una promesa, ¿verdad?" sonrió Akina con ojos suaves.

"Una promesa" declaró el pequeño asiendo de nuevo su mano y regresándole la sonrisa.

* * *

-/-

* * *

Las horas tras el encuentro de los adolescentes se sucedieron rápidamente, como suelen hacerlo cuando dos enamorados comparten su tiempo.

Después de reunirse esa mañana Shūji y Naoko encontraron el claro donde se conocieron y visitaron brevemente la biblioteca que fuera el punto de despedida de tantos días alegres.

Luego se trasladaron hasta la universidad que se convertiría en centro de estudio para los dos y almorzaron en uno de los pequeños restaurantes aledaños explorando sus opciones culinarias para los próximos cuatro años.

Finalmente Shūji llevó a Naoko hasta un edificio de departamentos que comúnmente alojaba a estudiantes de la universidad cercana.

"Esta es tu copia" le mostró una sonrisa afable al tiempo que hacía entrega a la chica de un llavero llamativo con las palabras ~~**Recuerdo de Osaka**~~ grabadas en el mismo y dos llaves de diferentes tamaños sujetas al arillo del mismo.

"Quieres decir que aquí… tu…" respondió con alegría Naoko tomando las llaves de la mano del joven.

"Me mudé apenas ayer pero está completamente amueblado cortesía de mi tía" declaró al tiempo que insertaba su propia llave en la cerradura de la puerta exterior e invitaba a pasar a Naoko.

Subieron en el elevador hasta el quinto piso y caminaron unas puertas hasta llegar a su destino.  
"Déjame a mi" probó ella tomando una de las llaves para quitar el seguro a la puerta.

Ambos entraron retirándose los zapatos e incursionando en la estancia y cocina del piso. Era de un estilo simple pero elegante que denotaba lo nuevo de los muebles.

Naoko se despojó de su abrigo y recorrió los espacios deleitándose con el olor a nuevo. Al llegar al fondo del cuarto no pudo evitar dirigir su atención hacia el balconcillo. Abriendo la puerta corrediza dio un pequeño paso para asomarse apreciando la vista.

Shūji la siguió sin quitarse el abrigo para poder hacer frente al frío del exterior.

"De ahora en adelante no más llamadas de larga distancia ni video chat" dijo él y la abrazó por la espalda envolviéndola por completo como un capullo.

"¿Ahora estaremos cerca siempre?" preguntó la chica alzando la cabeza para tratar de atrapar la mirada de los ojos negro de su novio.

"Siempre" afirmó él inclinándose y posando sus labios en los de ella, besándolos suavemente una y otra vez.

Naoko aprovechó el momento para desabotonar el abrigo del Shūji haciendo que él reaccionara.

"Princesa... ¿Qué intentas?" la miró con seriedad.

"Pues… hay un montón de muebles sin estrenar en este departamento. Y yo digo que la tarde aun es joven" insinuó ella ya retirando el abrigo de los hombros del joven y arrastrándolo hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Shūji suspiró y, comprendiendo el mensaje de su novia, cerró la puerta del balcón y bajó la persiana antes de unirse a ella en el primero de los cientos de apasionados besos que compartirían esa noche.

* * *

Fin.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño side-story. Estoy feliz de haber podido acomodar un personaje nuevo de quien Naoko pudiera enamorarse. Ella es una niña muy dulce en el manga y anime de CCS y siento que tiene mucho potencial como personaje.**

**Agradezco a todos los que sientan curiosidad de leer esto y prometo que estaré escribiendo la breve continuación de BdA tan pronto como el universo lo permita.**

**Mientras tanto.  
XXOO**

**Ciao.**

_- Persuasión_: Novela de Jane Austen acerca de esperar… ;D

_- Invocación de Naoko_: Espíritu, espíritu. Si eres amigo, ven, ven, preséntate.

- _Jutsu_: técnica, método, hechizo, técnica o truco, cómo las que utilizan los Ninja

- _Esper_: Individuo capaz de telepatía u otras habilidades paranormales.

- _Aki no Sai Kaijyu_: Juego de palabras con el kanji del nombre de Akina.


End file.
